She Will Be Loved
by ForeverChewy
Summary: Sirius has a daughter he never knew about. This is her story and the story of her best friend who is in love with her.(Sirius didn't die in 5th book)Summary doesn't do it justice, It's good I promise.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to Ms. Rowling. Anything you recognise is probably a coinicidance, but if you have any questions feel free to ask.

* * *

Napoleon sat on the cold table waiting for the doctor. The team had just come back from a raid and he had been cut real bad down his left arm. He thought it was nothing, all he needed was a pain reliever potion and he'd be fine, but the boss said there could be poisons in it or even infected. So now he was here in this cold room waiting for a doctor. Napoleon had never actually been here. He never actually got hurt that he had to come here. Just then the door opened and a beautiful girl walked into the room.

"Napoleon O'Connell?"

"Yes, that's me." If Napoleon was his usual self he would have started to flirt with this girl but he was starting to feel a bit weak. She had her back to him fiddling with some things in the cabinets around them.

"How did you hurt your arm?" she questioned.

"A raid, there was a sharp piece of metal sticking out of the wall and I fell into it."

She sucked in air. "Oww" she said contorting her face into a pained expression. She looked over at him and smiled and he smiled back. _Wow_ he thought to himself _she is gorgeous_. She approached him with all her materials and began to poke and prod at his arm. A half hour later and a sore arm, she was finished. Napoleons arm was wrapped and in a sling, "Only for a few days" she had told him.

* * *

Napoleon got home late as always. He threw his keys on the table and began removing his shoes. He had a small yet comfortable flat. He thought he did pretty well for himself considering he came from practically nothing. Napoleon was an orphan for as long as he could remember. After leaving the refuge he had started at the agency and worked his way up through the ranks. Now he made a fair amount of money, he wasn't rich, but he did well. The only thing he felt was missing was a girl.

As he settled himself in bed he began thinking of the girl from the infirmary that day. She was beautiful, and he hoped he could one day find a girl like her.

* * *

"Napoleon. Go have your eye looked at"

"Boss, it's a scratch, really I'm-"

"Napoleon!"

"Yes boss" On his way down to the infirmary he realized he would see the gorgeous doctor again. This made him a bit happy, he had been having a really bad day and to see the beauty again would make things better for a while.

"Can I help you?" asked the old nurse behind the desk.

"Yeah, I was told to come down here and get my eye looked at-"

"Second door on the left, she'll be in there in a few minutes."

"Alright, then. Thanks" Napoleon said walking into the door on his left.

Finally after some wait, she entered the room. "That's some cut you've got there" she said putting her clipboard down and walking over to him. "How you get that?" she stared at the cut, it was about an inch long and was right over his temple.

"Got in a fight with a guy during one of the missions this afternoon." he winced when she touched the area around the cut.

"That's no good" she commented while looking at the cut. While she was staring at his cut, their faces only a foot apart, Napoleon was staring into her eyes. Her eyes were amazing, they had this sparkle in them that seamed infinite. They were a deep green that you could get lost in. Before he could stop himself, he had spoke his thoughts. "Your eyes are beautiful" he murmured still staring into her eyes. When he said this she looked at him and realized he had been staring at her and she blushed and muttered a quick "oh" in response.

Normally she would have blown this off with a thanks and a flirtatious smile but there was something different about the look he gave her, it was so genuine. "Thanks" she said trying to regain her composure. _He's a guy _she told herself, _stop acting like an idiot_.

"What's your name?" He asked a bit quietly. He realized she was a tad shocked by his comment before and he didn't want to scare her off. She looked up at him, trying to read his eyes, his thoughts.

She didn't know why this guy was having this effect on her. "Nikki" she said more confidently.

"Nikki" he said, testing her name on his tongue. He swept up her hand and kissed it gently, "The names O'Connell. Napoleon O'Connell." Nikki giggled at his charm.

"Yes I know" She said. He smiled at her and she smiled back. _She's got a great smile _he thought to himself. "Alright, well it's just a small scratch" she whispered an incarnation and it disappeared. "And I think you'll be fine. Maybe I'll see you around" she said as she headed for the door. Napoleon jumped off the table and over to her.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" he asked enthusiastically.

Nikki blushed and then smirked, "I can't, I've got to much work to do-"

"Tomorrow?"

"I can't" she said while walking down the hall and entering a new room. The old woman nurse behind the desk stared at him in disbelief. "She wants me" he told her nonchalantly, she just kept staring at him so he left the infirmary. He wasn't going to give up that easily.

* * *

Napoleon just got off the lunch line and scanned the cafeteria for a seat. He saw a few of his buddies and on his way to their table his eyes fell across a brunette in the corner of the room. It was Nikki, she was reading a book as her half eaten lunch got cold. He sat himself across from her, and she looked up to see who had decided to sit with her. When she saw who it was she lifted her eyebrow and smirked.

"Ah, Mr.O'Connell"

"What are you reading there luv?"

"Far From Silver Bay" Napoleons curious look didn't waver, "It's about a woman, and there's this guy, and he's in love with her so one day after they have sweet passionate sex, she chops off his penis and then hacks him away with an axe."

Napoleon had a look of horror on his face. "Really?" he said a bit shakily.

Nikki broke out in laughter "No, I'm sorry" she said between laughs, Napoleon started laughing too. "You should have seen the look on your face"

"Ha, ha very funny"

"Aww, come on now...you have to admit that was a bit funny"

"Yeah maybe...so what are you doing for dinner tonight"

"Actually I've got a date" she said sheepishly

"Do you?" Napoleon said a bit taken aback. It didn't surprise him though, she was beautiful.

"Yes, and I must get back to my desk" she said standing up and collecting her things "See you around." Nikki was flattered, this guy Napoleon was very persistent. He was one of those people that could obviously get along with everyone in a weird dorky kind of way. He was well built and very cute. He looked unkept and scruffy but at the same time charming. He had the bad boy kind of image, with a few piercing in his face. Also unlike everyone else, instead of wearing their standard uniform, he wore ripped jeans that hung loosely on him and band T-shirts. He seemed interesting and a tad wild, the last thing she needed in her life right now was chaos.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to Ms. Rowling. Anything you recognise is probably a coinicidance, but if you have any questions feel free to ask. I use a quote from the movie _The Mummy_, so I don't own it.

* * *

"Not you again-" The old nurse began. Napoleon had been stopping by all week to talk to Nikki. They usually spent lunch together and enjoyed each others company.

"I'm in so much _PAIN_." Napoleon said dramatically falling to his knees.

"First door on you right, she'll be with you soon." The nurse said in monotone. Napoleon practically skipped to the room and jumped up on the table. A few minute later Nikki entered the room.

"Are you stalking me?" she asked jokingly. Napoleon grinned at her.

"No, I'm cut really badly." he said holding up his finger. Nikki took his hand in hers and looked at his finger.

"It's a paper cut-"

"Ah" he cut her off "a very painful paper cut." Nikki laughed at him.

"Alright, what do you want?"

"How was your date last night?" Nikki looked at him suspiciously.

"It was fine"

"Just fine?"

"It's really non of your business"

"Was he good to you?"

"Yeah, he was-"

"Are you going to see him again?"

"I don't know I-"

"Would you go out with me tonight?"

"Napoleon-"

"Just as friends, I swear" He said pleadingly. "We could get a meal at the bar down the street?"

"Alright"

"Doctor, we need you, it's an emergency" came a voice from the door.

"I suppose I'll see you later . Eight?"

"Sure thing luv"

Nikki exited the room with Napoleon right behind her. "See you later then" he called after her. She turned and gave him a quick smirk before entering a new room. When she was out of site Napoleon started a victory dance and cheered himself on.

"Excuse me sir?" Napoleon kept dancing-

"Sir!" Napoleon stopped and looked at the old nurse behind the desk, she gave him a piercing glare. He chuckled and left the infirmary while muttering a "sorry".

* * *

"Hey boss I'm going to head home" Napoleon said

"Sure thing, I was just about to do the same"

"Will you be going to the dinner tomorrow night?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, to get to see my mighty boss, all dressed up, his hair-"

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow"

"See ya boss"

* * *

Nikki and Napoleon got a table at the back of the bar were there was less people and less smoke. They spent a good portion of the night talking and goofing off. They drank quiet a bit too.

"So Napoleon, tell me, what exactly do you do in the Agency?" she questioned.

Napoleon, noting that she was drunk answered, "Well, I'm second in command to the Chief of Special Operations, basically were like Aurors, but we have much larger operations and stings and very few people can identify us."

"wow"

"yeah"

"Do you like it, I mean isn't it a bit scary?"

"Well yeah but thats what makes it so interesting, I get a rush everytime we knock in some top of the crime, dark arts ring leaders door. I love what I do, I wouldn't change it for the word.

"Wow" she said over emphasized. Napoleon realized she was a bit over drunk.

"It's getting late, I should walk you home" Napoleon paid the bill and proceeded to walk Nikki home. "So where do you live?"

"That way" she said pointing in a direction. So they walked for a while until they came three roads. "Which way now?"

"Hmph...I forgot" she said. "I had a lot of fun tonight Napoleon" Nikki said while nearly falling over.

"Yeah me too" Napoleon said while putting a supportive arm around her.

"I know what your thinking" she said while in Napoleons arms. "what is a world like me doing in a girl like this...right?"

"No actually-" he quit his sentence when he tried to catch Nikki, she passed out and if he hadn't caught her she would have fell. He swooped her up in his arms and carried her to his flat. When they arrived at his flat he cleared his bed and put her in it. He took off her shoes and put the comforter over her. He stood back and admired her. She was so beautiful, she just had a hard time handling her liquor. _I suppose she's not Irish _he thought to himself. He grabbed a pillow and blanket and made himself a bed on the couch.

* * *

The next morning when Nikki woke, Napoleon greeted her with a shot of whisky and some Advil.

"Thanks" she muttered. "When she realized where she was she began to freak. "oh god. We didn't...didn't...did we?"

Napoleon smirked at her reaction. "Oh yes we did. all night long" when Nikki realized he was joking she threw her pillow at him. He started laughing and sat next to her on the bed. "No worries luv, I was good."

"What time is it?" She asked while rubbing her temples.

"almost noon"

"Oh crap, I've got to get home"

"Want me to walk you?"

"No I'll be fine. Thanks. I'll see you Monday." With that she left. Napoleon looked after her. She was an awesome female.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to Ms. Rowling. Anything you recognise is probably a coinicidance, but if you have any questions feel free to ask. The whole idea of the Agency and counterintelligance thing I read somewhere, so it's not mine I suppose...

* * *

"Nikki!" Harry yelled up the stairs. "Nikki, are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm coming" Nikki walked down the stairs towards Harry. Harry was amazed by the sight in front of him. She was stunning. Her dark hair fell in curls down her back. She had on a simple white gown that glittered in the light. It was strapless and hung loosely to the ground.

"You look amazing" he commented, sweeping her hand in his and kissing it.

"Well thank you. You don't look that bad yourself Mr. Chief of CSO." she said while taking his arm.

"Ah, we should hurry, we don't want to be late"

* * *

Nikki looked around. The only reason she agreed to come to this dinner was because Harry and her father wanted her to go. There was one of these fancy dinners every month, they were starting to get boring. She looked around, it was a bunch of agents and ministry officials. She looked over at her father. It had only been eight years since he was officially free. She remembered it like it was yesterday they had caught Peter Petegrew after the Voldemort Attack in the Department of Mystery's. He was so happy and the ministry offered him a job because they felt guilty. He moved up the ranks faster than any one and in five short years he became the Deputy Ambassador. She's never seen him happier. He was laughing, now, with all his friends, friends of stature and money.

She looked over at Harry, he was talking to his head of his department, Angus. He was the Executive Director of the Intelligence Department. Harry was the Chief of Counterintelligence and Special Operations. She had to admit, Harry did well for himself, and he was quiet handsome. Her father has wanted her and Harry to date since they were teens. The thought of his best friends son/godson dating his daughter was perfect to him. Now that they were getting older her father pushed marriage. But Nikki didn't see Harry like that. She loved Harry like a brother nothing more. She dated a lot though, always afraid that she might miss out on her soul mate.

"Well hello luv" came a voice behind her. Nikki turned around to see Napoleon. Her face lit up to see such a familiar face.

"Hey. You clean up well" she said eyeing him. He was dressed in his uniform without any holes or patches. He took most of his piercing out and his hair was well kept.

"I can't say the same for you"

"haha" she said mockingly.

"I'm just kidding you look stunning." He meant that too. When he first saw her, she took his breathe away.

"Ah, Nikki I see you've met my right hand man" Harry came up behind Nikki and placed his arm around her.

"Napoleon? He's your assistant?"

"Yup, Napoleon don't bother her too much. I'm going to go talk to your father" he kissed her cheek and left Napoleon and Nikki to themselves. "I can't believe your Harry's assistant. Your the guy he's always talking about"

"Nothing good I suppose?" he asked. Nikki smirked at him. Harry and Napoleons personalities always crashed, they seamed to always have disagreements. "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure" Nikki said while setting down her drink. A slow number came on and they danced slowly. Napoleon had his arm on her waist and her arms were around his neck. "So you and Harry eh?"

"Were not a couple." she stated.

"Your not?" Napoleon furrowed his brow.

"No we're just really good friends. My father is his godfather. As much as my dad would like to see us together, I doubt it will ever happen."

"Who's your father?"

"That one over there" she said pointing at a man in a fine suit sitting with all the top dogs.

"That's your father?" he asked in disbelief. "Sirius Black? The Deputy Ambassador?"

"Yeah" That was the usual response. Everyone always wanted to get in good with her so that way they'd get in good with her father.

"I didn't know he had a daughter"

"Very few people do. They don't want it publicized in case someone wants to attack him."

"I see"

* * *

Sirius looked over at his daughter, he loved her so much. She had had a rough past so he only wished that she could find a honest man that would love and support her. He remembered when he first met her. A year after he broke out of Azkaban he asked Dumbledore about his girlfriend that he loved so much before he was sentenced to Azkaban, Amy Taylor. Dumbledore didn't give him much details and had handed him a address. Dumbledore also said to trust the girl he comes in contact with because she will provide him with all his answers. So Sirius set off to a small town in the states and came across an old beat up house.

* * *

_**:FLASHBACK:**

* * *

_

There came a knock at the door, Nikki cursed under her breath. She didn't want her step dad to wake up. He was still asleep from his hangover and if he woke up know he would surely find a reason to yell at her. Nikki raced to the door and opened it before the person could knock again.

_Sirius' POV_

A girl appeared in the doorway. She looked a bit disheveled and she had a small bruise on the inside of her left eye. What Sirius realized more than anything was that this girl looked remarkably like Amy. It was definitely Amy's daughter, which would mean Amy married just about the time Sirius was sent to Azkaban.

* * *

"Can I help you with something?" Nikki asked. She stared at the man before her, she recognized him.

"Umm..yes,...does Amy Taylor live here?" Sirius asked.

Nikki stared at the man. "Who are you?" She asked suspiciously.

Not that Sirius could see that it was any of this girls business, he answered anyway. "Well, I'm an old friend from her school, can I speak to her-"

"Nicole! Where in the hell are you!" a voice echoed through out the tiny house. The man who yelled was obviously very drunk and angry.

The girl looked panic stricken, and quickly tried to shoo Sirius away. "You have to go!" she said urgently.

"But-" Sirius began.

"Listen, meet me at the old diner down the street. I'll be there around midnight." With that she slammed the door leaving Sirius baffled. He had no idea what this girl wanted, he just wanted to see Amy, but he would meet this girl any way.

* * *

Sirius sat at a booth in the diner. It was a small town and the diner was very dingy. There was only two other people in the Diner, they sat at the front drinking coffees. Sirius had been waiting an hour and the girl had yet to show up.

"Can I get you anything else?" the waitress asked.

"No thanks" Sirius said. He put a few dollars on the table and gathered his coat. At that moment the girl that resembled Amy walked in, looking nervous.

"I'm sorry I'm late" she said sitting down at the booth. Sirius stared down at the girl. Half of him wanted to leave, the girl was obviously rude and didn't show up on time, why should he stay to see what she has to say? But the other half of him was curious about the daughter of his former fiance. Sirius made up his mind and sat down. The girl had a different aurora about herself. She looked worried and worn form experience. He also realized a new bruise, it was very large and took up most of her right cheek.

"How did you get those bruises?" Sirius asked, not caring if he sounded rude. The girl put her hand to her cheek and looked away. She didn't seem as though she would answer, so Sirius changed the subject. "So, is Amy your mother?" he asked. At this the girl looked up at him.

"Was" she stated.

"what do you mean _'was'_?"

"I mean, she _was _my mother. She died five years ago." Sirius felt as though someone punched him in the stomach.

"How?" he said hoarsely.

"Cancer."

Nikki realized the look on his face and knew that the news upset him. "She loved you very much." She said quietly.

Sirius looked up at her. "You know who I am?" he asked.

"You are Sirius Black, are you not?" she asked questioningly. Sirius stared at her not knowing what to say.

"Are you not?" she asked again more persistent.

Sirius shook his head yes slowly. A smile spread from ear to ear across Nikki's face.

"I knew it!" She cheered. "I knew it!" she said again gaining the glance's of the other people in the diner.

Sirius looked around nervously "Would you keep it down!" Sirius urged. When she calmed down he asked, "And who are you?"

"I Mr. Black" she said triumphantly, standing up to shake his hand, "Am Nicole Iris Black."

* * *

_**:END OF FLASHBACK:**

* * *

_


	4. Authors Note

I put some of Nikki's history in the last chapter along with Sirius. There is another Sirius flashback in the next chapter too, and you'll find out more. I think it's my longest chapter. Anyway I know I'm getting hits but nobody is reviewing. I got one review and I'm thankful, but I don't know if I'm doing a good job and I'd like some feedback on what I should improve or if you even like the story. Please review and tell me what you think, the next chapter will be up in 2 days. Thanks...

Kris


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to Ms. Rowling. Anything you recognise is probably a coinicidance, but if you have any questions feel free to ask.

* * *

So that's how he met his daughter. He was shocked, but she explained everything to him and it all made sense.

* * *

_**:FLASHBACK:**

* * *

_

"I Mr. Black" she said triumphantly, standing up to shake his hand, "Am Nicole Iris Black."

"What?" Sirius managed to say. Nikki smiled at him.

"I am your daughter."

"No" Sirius said "No, we didn't have a child."

"yes you did" Nikki smiled at him. "She found out she was pregnant after you went to Azkaban"

Sirius sat in thought. He had so many questions, but the most important thing was he just found out he had a daughter. It would have been nice if Dumbledore warned him, he didn't really know what to do. Sirius pondered his next words. "Who...was that man at the house this morning?"

Nikki's smile faded. "He's my step dad."

"Is he the one who gave you those bruises?" Sirius muttered.

She stared at him wondering if she could trust him. She shook her head yes.

Sirius looked down. "When did it start?"

Nikki sighed, it would be good for her if she shared some of her secrets but not all. "Mom married him when I was four, everything seemed perfect except a few fights. When mom died, I was nine, he started to drink and then take his anger out on me. He is a muggle and he never liked the fact that mom was a wizard, so naturally he thinks I'm a freak."

"I'm sorry" he said sympathetically

Nikki smiled at him "It's okay, I planned to runaway anyhow."

"Seems like you've given this much thought" Sirius said with a grin.

"Naturally" Nikki said sharing his same grin.

"Well there will be no need for that. I can't let you go back there."

Nikki froze. Did he mean what she thought he meant. "You mean I can live with you?"

"Naturally" Sirius said grinning. Nikki smiled joyously back at him.

"Well that's good, now I have someplace to put my stuff" she said lifting her bag up so he can see. Nikki had gotten into a fight with her step dad before she left for the diner. She was so tired of his crap, that she packed her favorite things and planned to runaway tonight after she met Sirius.

* * *

_**:END OF FLASHBACK:**

* * *

_

Now things weren't always great between Sirius and Nikki. They fought a lot and Sirius didn't know to respond to these fights, he figured they were what teenage girls did. He didn't realize that he gave Harry more attention than Nikki, it was just that Harry was always in some sort of trouble and Nikki always did everything herself, he never got mad at her. But Sirius still remembered the day that everything changed for the better.

* * *

_**:FLASHBACK:**

* * *

_

"So Harry I was thinking me, you and Ron could go to Ireland this weekend and hang out, do guy things, you know? what do you think?"

"Ah, that would be great Sirius" Harry said with a smile and a plate full of food in his mouth.

Nikki stared in awe, Sirius hadn't asked to do anything with her since she got back let alone talk to her. "hey Sirius, can I come too?" She asked in a low voice. Sirius looked over at her as though she just appeared in the room.

"Actually, I was hoping for it to be a guys thing-"

"Right" Nikki cut off. "I get it-"

"Well there's nothing to get, Nikki, we'll do something when I get back, I just figured that me and Harry would need some time alone just to talk and-"

"You don't have to explain! I Get It!" Nikki said raising her voice. Sirius, in an attempt to calm her anger said "Nikki" sternly, hoping she would get the hint.

"What!" She yelled standing up. "I don't care if you don't want to get into this now, because we're going to! Why would you invite me to come live with you if you had no intention to take care of me-"

"I take care of you!" Sirius said now standing up too. "I feed you, clothe you, put a roof over your head-"

"And I had all of that before"

"Yeah, except before you lived with a man that beat you" Sirius said. Nikki glared at Sirius.

"Well, I rather be back in that house with that animal than living with my supposed to be father who acts like I don't exist." This wasn't true, Nikki would never want to live with her step dad again but all the same, it hurt to feel like she didn't matter to her real dad. After she said this Sirius looked a bit shocked, he couldn't believe that she felt that way.

Sirius wasn't sure what to do, but knew that he couldn't let her think she won this fight. "Go to you're room we'll talk about this later" he said quieter.

"No" she protested, "You can't tell me what to do-"

Sirius began to yell before he was cut off. "I am your father-"

"My father who has been in Azkaban for the last 13 years-" Nikki screamed back.

Sirius lifted his hand to hit her, to stop the words that were coming out of her mouth, to swipe away the anger he was feeling. Nikki flinched and Sirius caught himself and his hand stilled in the air.

"Do it, I dare you.." Nikki pressed on. "You'd be just like the others" Nikki could see the anger in Sirius' eyes. Nikki and Sirius appeared to be having a stare down until Sirius began to lower his hand. "I hate you" she said, pronouncing every word slowly. She pushed him out of the way and ran up stairs.

Sirius looked at Remus and Remus looked at him back. He had a look of sympathy and confusion in his eyes. Sirius knew that everything Nikki said was not what made her go off, it was much more than that.

* * *

Nikki ran into her room and shut the door, she ran into her art room and went out on the balcony and cried the hardest she'd cried in a long time. She loved Sirius so much but things felt too complicated. She wanted him to love her and want to be with her constantly to make up for lost times. She wanted to be able to tell him her feelings or what it's been like for her in the last few years. She wanted to tell him so much but things just seamed to different.

* * *

Sirius entered her room and she wasn't in sight. He heard a low moan and looked in the direction.

"Tut, tut" Phinigus said "What could you have done to upset her so much, haven't seen her this upset since she arrived."

"Shut it Phinigus" Sirius said. "Were is she?" Phinigus pointed to her art room, the door was cracked open. Sirius opened the door slowly. The sight he saw before him was amazing. The room was beautiful. There wasn't anything extremely special about the room except that she had paintings every where. They didn't seam like the paintings a 16 year old girl would paint. They looked professional with so much life and meaning and feeling in all of them. Then his sight came over Nikki crying on her balcony hugging her knees. Sirius approached her slowly.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly and suddenly feeling weak from seeing his daughter crying before him. He startled her and made her jump at his words. She looked up at him, he had so much love in his eyes.

"When mom died-" Nikki began, more of telling her feeling then directing them towards Sirius. "and my step dad started drinking, it all became a blur. One things for sure, I really didn't feel loved anymore" Sirius sat down across from her, listening carefully. "He always told me that I was worthless and a disappointment. I was never good enough and that everyone would always think I'm a freak. Sometimes when he was really drunk, he'd come into my room and try to grope me or lay with me but I'd always run from him ,I knew he'd forget in the morning, but I was always scared that maybe I wouldn't be able to fight him off next time. I always wished that someone would come and save me. Mom had always told me that you were innocent so when I found out you escaped Azkaban, I prayed every night that you would come and find me, but then I'd always tell myself that it wouldn't happen because you didn't know that I existed." Nikki paused and looked at the sky it was so beautiful.

"But then I came" Sirius said quietly.

Nikki smiled to herself. "Yeah, you did. I knew I recognized you that day." She looked at Sirius and smiled, and he smiled back at her. "I thought that we would have this awesome father-daughter relationship and we'd love each other so much-" tears began to form in her eyes, she just wanted to cry without much of a reason.

"It just takes time" Sirius said, hoping she wouldn't cry. "I'm new at this and sometimes I just need someone to tell me what to do. You seamed so independent always doing what you wanted so I didn't think you wanted me to fret over you, Harry on the other hand is always getting into some sort of trouble."

Nikki was feeling a little over emotional and began to cry a little harder. "I know, but can you fret over me once in a while, just get on my ass and tell me I need to do my homework or clean my room" she said with a chuckle, Sirius laughed too and pulled her into a tight hug. Nikki let out a muffled sigh.

"I love you...dad" she said quietly. Sirius froze. Besides the fact that she 'I love you' she called him _dad_. After a silence Sirius responded, "I love you too"

* * *

_**:END OF FLASHBACK:

* * *

**_


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to Ms. Rowling. Anything you recognise is probably a coinicidance, but if you have any questions feel free to ask. I use 2 or 3 quotes in here but I don't know who they belong to...

* * *

Napoleon and Nikki had been playing muggle video games for an hour with little breaks and Nikki had been kicking his but.

Napoleon didn't mind her winning, he liked her smile and her stupid cheers every time she won a match. But Napoleon would have liked to win just one match so he had something to rub in her face and so he wouldn't look like such a sissy.

"Hey, ah...Nikki,"

"Hmphh?"

"Ah...umm..." Napoleon said trying to remember what he was going to say to distract her.

"What?" she asked

"Never mind he mumbled, my train of thought derailed and several thoughts perished in the wreckage" he said.

Nikki laughed at his joke, he had been trying to distract her since the first match she had won. Nikki had a question to ask Napoleon and figured this was a good time to ask it since she didn't have his full attention. "Have you ever been in love Napoleon?"

Napoleon pretended not to hear her at first, that was a strange question. Besides, he knew the answer was yes. He had never been in love, but the feeling that he had been getting since he met Nikki came close enough. "I don't think so " he lied. "Besides, love makes us act like we have gas"

"That was very wise words Napoleon."

"Thank you"

* * *

"Sean stop it" she said, playfully swatting him away.

"Come-on" Sean urged, as he slipped his hands around her waist and started to kiss her neck.

"I'm trying to cook" She said teasingly. "Do you hear something?" she asked more serious. She could have sworn she heard her name.

"Nope" he said continuing to kiss her neck.

"No I thought I heard something" she said breaking away from him and heading towards the fire place in the other room. Harry was in her fireplace looking up at her.

"Harry? What's wrong?" She asked looking at the worried expression on his face.

"There's been some trouble and we need you down in the Infirmary." Harry stated.

"Isn't Semus around?" She asked referring to the other head doctor.

"He'll arrive shortly, but we need _you_ now" Harry said more firmly. Nikki noting the urgency in Harry voice agreed. And to much of Sean's protesting, she went to the infirmary to see what all the fuss was about.

* * *

"Harry what is it?" She asked annoyed. She was having a nice evening with her boyfriend and wasn't in the mood for games.

Harry started at her for a minute, analyzing his thoughts. "Napoleon was mugged tonight" Harry stated. This caused Nikki to laugh, to think that somebody tried to mug Napoleon O'Connell, that would be quiet a sight. Harry however wasn't laughing.

"Is everything okay?" she asked more seriously, realizing this was no joking matter.

"Well you know Napoleon, he wasn't about to let no muggle try anything on him. Besides, he doesn't know a thing about muggle's-"

"What are you getting at Harry?" she asked suspiciously.

"Napoleon was shot tonight, with a muggle gun"

"Oh my god" she said starting to shake. "Harry" she said urgently. "Is he okay? Harry?" Harry just looked behind himself, were Nikki just took notice that there was a lot of commotion going on. Nikki fearing the worst began to approach the room were all the commotion was coming from. It was a bunch of doctors and surgeons in front of an observation window, they were fighting on what was going on. Nikki began to approach the window. She couldn't see much, except a lot of blood coming out from behind the curtains they had pulled around him. These magical doctors had never really dealt with muggle gun wounds and were fighting over ways to stop the bleeding and ensure that he lives. Nikki hadn't realized it but tears had began to form in her eyes. Harry came up behind her.

"They don't know if he'll make it. He was shot directly in the chest-"

When Harry began to get into detail, she walked away. She didn't want to hear it. She spent the rest of the night in the waiting room. Doctors came in and out, constantly fighting. Nikki stayed curled up on one of the waiting room chairs falling in and out of sleep all night. Harry had stayed with her for a few hours but had to go to work midnight.

Just before dawn, a doctor woke Nikki up from her sleep. "You could go see him now" he said quietly. Nikki stood up quickly.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I think so, he will need a lot of rest" Nikki walked over to the door and pushed it open slowly. She looked at the table were Napoleon was resting. She walked over to him and sat on a stool next to the operating table. She took his hand in her and stoked it affectionately. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Heya luv" his voice was raspy, and he tried to smile at her but it only caused him pain.

"Shhh" she said soothingly as tears came to her eyes. All his piercing were taken out, his face looked so naked. His skin was so pale and a sheet covered his gunshot wound.

She looked into Napoleons eyes as she stoked his face with her hand, it was almost as if she could see his heart through the blue of his irises. She sagged at the sight of it. If she had ever wondered if he had feelings for her, she realized she need wonder no longer. It was all over his face. He blinked, realizing that she had caught him in an unguarded moment.

"I was afraid I'd never see you again" She said as more tears poured down her face.

"Oh, luv, you didn't think a silly muggle gun was going to stop Napoleon O'Connell did you?" he said with a lot of effort.

Her voice cracked and she laughed at his comment, which only made her cry even harder. "You should get some sleep" she stated trying to wipe away some tears. He attempted to smile in response. With that, she kissed his forehead and left the room. After she left the doctor entered again. The doctor realized Napoleons look desperation.

"That your girlfriend?" He asked Napoleon.

"No" Napoleon muttered. "I wish more than anything, but she loves someone else." after a moment of silence Napoleon said "You know the funny thing is, even though I know nothing will happen between us, it doesn't stop me from loving her any less."

"Well, to love someone when there is no chance of that love ever thriving, that is true romance." the doctor said.

"Yeah well it's not telling her how I feel that scares me, it's what she'll say in return."

"But maybe you should take that chance, if not you might regret it for the rest of your life."

"something's are worth waiting for, even if you have to wait forever." Napoleon said before the doctor left the room.

* * *


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to Ms. Rowling. Anything you recognise is probably a coinicidance, but if you have any questions feel free to ask. I use a few lines from the movie_ Enough_, so their not mine.

* * *

After two months of bed rest Napoleon had finally gone back to work, and after another two months of that, Christmas was approaching. Napoleon and Nikki were still the best of friends. He thought that she had feeling for him that day she visited him in the hospital. She obviously didn't because she was still dating that jerk, Sean. Of course she thought he was a god, but Napoleon saw right through him, he was an obvious womanizer. Sean, didn't get along with Napoleon because he was jealous of Napoleons and Nikki's relationship. Sean also didn't like the fact that Napoleon and Nikki hung out every weekend. She never cancelled her plans with Napoleon, so Sean always felt second best.

* * *

It was 9 at night and Sean was working late. Nikki feeling lonely, decided to see what Napoleon was up to. She left her flat and headed towards Napoleons. When she arrived, she knocked and he answered the door.

"Hey" she said greeting him, "Sean's not home so I was thinking I'd hang with you tonight."

"I've got a poker game with me pals going on, but you can hang with us." Napoleon invited her in and introduced her to his three friends. If you could call them that, one named Jack, looked like a 40 year old homeless person, but was very sweet. The other was the 80 year old man from across the hall named Bart. And the last was a guy by the name of Max that Nikki recognized from work.

"Would you like to join us luv?" asked Jack.

Before Nikki got to answer, Napoleon answered for her. "She doesn't know how" Napoleon stated, while taking his seat.

Nikki smirked at him and raised and eyebrow. "Count me in" she said while conjuring a chair.

After a few more hours of poker and Nikki almost winning, but eventually loosing to Bart, all the guys had finally left Napoleons flat. Nikki was laying on Napoleons bed and when Napoleon had said good-bye to his last guest, he flopped on the bed next to her. He positioned himself so that way they were face to face. He smiled at her.

"It's nice to be in bed with someone I don't have to inflate." he said jokingly, earning a smack from Nikki.

"Yeah, well I should get home before Sean starts to worry" Nikki said.

"Ah, yes. Sean." Napoleon said distastefully.

"Come on Napoleon, he isn't that bad" Nikki whined. She wanted so bad for her boyfriend and best friend to get along. Napoleon, not wanting to upset her agreed.

"I know" he said, helping her put her coat on and showing her to the door.

* * *

"Hey babe I'm going to be working late so I wont be home tonight"

"Oh" Nikki thought this was the perfect opportunity. She could go Christmas shopping and not worry about him seeing anything. "I won't be here either, I thought I'd spend the night at the Agency, I've got an overload of work"

"Oh" Sean said. "Well then, I got to go, but I'll see you tomorrow" He kissed her sweetly and left the flat. Nikki felt as though she was lucky, Sean was by far the greatest guy she's dated so far. She smiled to herself, sure he had his flaws, but right now he was perfect. Later that night Nikki met Napoleon at the shopping center to go Christmas shopping together.

"Nikki" Napoleon wined. "I'm hungry"

"One minute" Nikki yelled. "okay, I'm coming out" Nikki appeared out of the dressing room in a beautiful green gown that matched her eyes. It had a retro feel to it and hung loosely on her thin frame. Napoleon stared open mouthed. Nikki looked around self consciously, "what do you think?" she asked.

"You look great"

"Yeah?" she asked, a smile appearing on her face."You think Sean will like it?"

Napoleon looked a little taken a back. "Yeah. He'll love it" Nikki ran back in the dressing room joyously. After they went to the food court, they continued their shopping.

"Ooo, Napoleon look at these shoes" Nikki cooed.

"Nikki come on you don't need any more shoes" He said playfully, walking away. When Nikki realized he left her, she ran and jumped on his back. "What are you doing?" he said spinning her around.

"Well my feet got tired so I figured I'd sit on your back"

"Sure thing luv" They were walking down the isle, there was private business' booths every few feet.

"Napoleon look!" Nikki said pointing to one of the booths. She jumped off of Napoleons back, grabbed his hand and ran over to the booth. It was a picture booth. Nikki pulled Napoleon into the booth with her and they paid for six pictures. They made funny faces in all of them, putting each others hands on the other, Napoleon licked Nikki's cheek in another, They made fish faces and kissed the lens, but their last picture was of Nikki smiling at the camera and Napoleon smiling at her.

After they finished their shopping they started on their way home. Napoleon said good-bye to Nikki outside her flat. Nikki unlocked her door and walked into her flat. The lights were on throughout the flat and it smelled of rich steak. As she passed the kitchen she saw wine and pots out. Nikki smiled to herself, _Sean must have set this whole evening up_. She began to take off her scarf and hat, "Sean" she yelled, getting excited. "Sean" she said again looking around, _he was going to try and surprise her_.

"Honey" came a very surprised Sean. "What are you doing home?" Nikki turned around to see Sean exiting the bedroom wrapping a robe around his naked body. Not even two seconds later a half naked blonde female came out behind him. "Nikki, it's not-"

"Sean" Nikki said desperately.

"Nikki. I'm really sorry"

"But..." Nikki tried to stop the tears that were forming "But.. I thought we were happy. I thought-"

"Nikki everything was great, it's just I'm a man and I can't be tied down to just one woman." all the while the blonde was helping her self to more wine. Shouldn't she be ashamed of herself, she's an intruder and she ruined their relationship. "Nikki sometimes-"

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you been screwing her?" Nikki asked through clenched teeth. She didn't want to cry in front of him but she couldn't stop the tears from coming.

"That's not what's important-"

"The hell it's not" Nikki said grabbing her keys and walking out the door.

* * *


	8. Chapter 7

PLEASE READ! I'm so sorry for the very long absence... Theres been so much going on and then I couldn't get on fanfiction but my computer is working tonight...sinse it's been so long I've kinda given up on this story. I wrote all the chapters, but i never put in the plot which was more large scale. So basicall there is 3 more chapters andits about Nikki and Napoleons relationship and you'll find out everything...it's not so bad. I know I don't deserve it but feedback might be nice.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to Ms. Rowling. Anything you recognise is probably a coinicidance, but if you have any questions feel free to ask.

* * *

Napoleon was just getting out of the shower when there came a pounding at his door. _Bloody hell _he thought to himself while pulling on a pair of pajama pants, _I Could have sworn I paid the rent_. The knock came harder. "I'm coming, I'm coming" he said running to the door. He swung it open.

"Nikki?" Napoleon said "What are you doing here?" his voice was full of concern. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy, and she was trying to hold back her cries. He pulled her into a hug and she squeezed him tight. She couldn't hold back anymore and she began to cry hard. "Shhh" he said while rubbing her back. He pulled her inside and made her some tea. When she calmed down enough, he asked her what had happened and she told him everything. They were laying on his bed next to each other. This was nothing out of the ordinary, they always just laid together as friends.

"What kind of crap is that, 'I'm a man I can't be tied down to just one woman'" She said mockingly.

"You deserve better than that" Napoleon meant that.

"Yeah" she said trying to believe him. "He was sooo great though"

"You're better off without him" Nikki stifled a sob "Its only after you've lost everything that you're free to do anything" Napoleon told her. She smiled at him, he was always trying to seam wise.

"wasn't that used in Fight Club?" Nikki said with a smirk.

Napoleon, in need to change the subject said, "You could have gone to anyone, Harry, Hermione, your father, why'd you come to me?"

Nikki gave a weak laugh, "I trust you" she said turning her head so she could see him "Your my best friend" He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. She cuddled closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her. Napoleon wished that he wasn't just her best friend, he wanted to be so much more than that. "She was pretty, that girl. She was really pretty" Nikki said voicing her thoughts.

"Who? the girl he was shagging?" Nikki shook her head yes. "I don't care how amazing that girl looked, she couldn't have been any competition to you."

"Well, you didn't see her."

"Nikki" Napoleon said more serious. "Your so beautiful, any guy would be a fool to choose another woman over you."

"Why do these things always happen to me?" she asked more to herself.

Napoleon didn't know what to say to this so he just voiced some advice that had been on his mind. "In the future, ever time you date a guy ask him what he actually likes about you, and if the answers not genuine then dump him."

"What do you like about me?" she asked curiously. He placed his hand in the center of her chest, just above her heart."This" he said indicating her heart. She smiled at him.

"Thanks Napoleon" she said resting her head on his chest.

* * *

"Hey dad"

"Hey sweetheart"

"I didn't think you were going to show. What did you want to talk about?" Nikki said. Sirius was always canceling his appointments with her. _Appointments_, she was his daughter and she ad to make _appointments_, but she understood that he was very busy being the Deputy Ambassador and all.

"I just wanted to see what you've been up too"

"Oh the usual-"

"Are you still dating Sean?"

"Oh no, we broke up about a month ago." Nikki said.

"Any new guys?" Sirius said lifting up an eyebrow. He didn't like that she was with a new guy every few months but she reminded him of himself at her age.

"No" she sighed. "But that doesn't matter, me and Napoleon have been hanging out a lot and he said that-"

"Napoleon?" Sirius asked "O'Connell?"

"Yeah"

"Harry told me about him, he seams to like you a lot"

"It's not like that dad, we're just really good friends"

"okay, well just in case, I just want you to know that you can do better than that"

"What?" Nikki said shocked

"Napoleons a good guy and all but your special Nikki, you've got a lot of potential in your future and you wouldn't want to mess that up with someone like him. You should look for a guy more like-"

"More like what dad? more like Harry?" Nikki was getting angry now. "Dad me and Harry will _never_ be together. I don't love Harry like that. And me and Napoleon would be great together." Nikki grabbed her bag and coat and left. She didn't want to get to mad at her father and figured she should just walk away now before things got worse.

* * *

_**A few months later...**_

"So, how's the new boyfriend?" Napoleon asked.

"He's a really good guy, Napoleon." Nikki said in protest. Napoleon didn't get along with her new guy, Preston. Preston was one of those stuck up snobs that thought they were better than everyone else. Nikki didn't see this of course and thought he was awesome. Napoleon didn't have the heart to tell her that he wasn't as perfect as she thought. Most people would think that she had a thing for rich, snobby, assholes. But in truth they weren't her taste, but they were the only ones that ever asked her out. She was so pretty that most guys figured they wouldn't have a chance.

"Alright"

"So where's Harry?" Nikki asked.

"Hey Nikki." Harry said from behind her.

"Oh, hey Harry" she said while getting up and greeting him.

They all sat down and got a few drinks and talked for the rest of the night. "So then we got in a fight over a spoon fork and he tried to plastic wrap me to a poll" Harry said between fits of laughter. Nikki burst out laughing while Napoleon flushed.

"Alright, aright." he said trying to get them to stop laughing. "I was young and stupid"

"And what are you now?" Harry asked "Slightly less young, and stupid" he started laughing really hard.

"Great, excuse me while I go slit my wrists"

"Don't worry about that O'Connell, I've got to leave now anyways" Harry said standing up.

"Will you be okay on your own?" Nikki asked Harry.

"Of course" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek and leaving. Nikki and Napoleon stayed at the bar for hours and talked about everything, and before she knew it she was telling Napoleon about her childhood.

"My step dad was just such a horrid man. He told horrible lies, and sometimes I believed him. All his lies had just a grain of truth to them, enough to make you wonder"

"Hitler once said the bigger the lie, the more people will believe it."

"Yeah, well I suppose he was right." Nikki got tired of talking about herself and wanted to change the subject. "What about you Napoleon? what was your childhood like?"

"Hmphh, not much to tell."

"Come on...please?"

"Okay" So for the next hour Napoleon told Nikki all about his past. His father left his mother before he was born, and his mother died while giving birth to him. He grew up in a lot of orphanages and foster homes. When he was fourteen he continuously ran away from the foster home he was in at the time and was in and out of a boys jail for various petty crimes. When he was sixteen he ran away from the orphanage he was staying at and lived on his own since.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to Ms. Rowling. Anything you recognise is probably a coinicidance, but if you have any questions feel free to ask. I use a line form the movie _Life or Something Like It

* * *

_

Harry and Napoleon went to the bar to have a few drinks.

"Harry?" Napoleon said "Can I tell you something?"

"Your not gay are you?"

"No, but I'm in love" Napoleon said while taking another swig of his beer.

"Ah, yes. With Nikki"

"How did you know?"

"It's kind of obvious." Harry said. "Your always there for her, no matter what you always put her feelings before your own."

"I really love her Harry."

"So why don't you tell her?"

"'Cause she only sees me as a friend."

"Well its better to tell her now rather than regret it for the rest of your life" Napoleon thought about Harry's words. He was right. Napoleon jumped out of his chair and grabbed his jacket. "Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"To see Nikki." Napoleon said. On his way to the door he bumped into a guy.

"Ah Napoleon" Preston said "Your just the man I was hoping to see. Let me buy you a drink" Napoleon let Preston lead him to were Harry was sitting and buy him a drink. Napoleon wanted to know what Preston wanted to tell him. "What's your poison?" Preston asked Napoleon. _This guys a real scum bag _Napoleon thought, _who says poison_?

"I've had enough to drink, what did you want to talk about?"

"He'll have a beer" Preston told the waitress. Preston pulled a ring out of his pocket and set it on the table. "What do you think?"

Napoleon sucked in his air. "I'm sorry Preston but I don't swerve that way"

Preston laughed. "Yeah, your a funny guy Napoleon. Nikki's always telling me how funny you are. But seriously, what do you think? Do you think she'll like it? I plan on asking her tonight at dinner."

Napoleon didn't remember the rest of the conversation, he basically drank the rest of the day and he met up with some girl at the bar and she went back to his place with him. _Forget about Nikki _he told himself_, she was amazing but they were only meant to be friends.

* * *

_

"Wow, this is a really nice restaurant" Nikki commented. Preston had asked her to dinner with him and they were now in one of the fanciest restaurants in all of London.

"Nikki, I've been thinking and me and you are a perfect match. Together we could be so successful. So what do you say? Marry me." it was more of a command then a question. Nikki sat in her spot eyeing the ring, it was a gorgeous ring and really big, any girl would kill for that ring. For some reason it just didn't seam right. She sat in thought until Preston interrupted her.

"Nikki?"

"What do you like about me?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"What makes you love me, what makes you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

Preston smirked at her and said cockily. "Well you've got a killer body" Nikki's smile faded. When Preston realized she wasn't impressed he quickly tried to redeem himself. "And you've got a gorgeous face"

Nikki looked around. How come she was always stuck with these guys. Was she a magnet for assholes? "I...I..ah.." Nikki couldn't believe it this guy actually made her for loss of words. _Napoleon would laugh at this _she thought. Napoleon he was one of the few genuine people she knew. "I've got to go" she said as realization dawned on her. "I've got to go" she said again standing up and rushing towards the door. She left Preston dumbfounded at the table.

* * *

When she reached his door she straightened herself out. She knocked twice and waited. She heard some thugs and shuffling. and then Napoleon appeared at the door, his hair a mess and he was pulling on a shirt. 

"Nikki?" Napoleon said a bit surprised. Nikki was smiling at him, she knew what she had to do.

"Hey I was-"

Just then a girls voice echoed throughout the flat."Who is it?"

Nikki's smile faded and she looked at Napoleon earnestly. "Oh, I'm sorry" she said and ran down the hall.

"Nikki! Nikki wait" Napoleon called after her. Napoleon quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and ran after her. He caught up with her on the street. "Nikki wait" he said while grabbing her arm and pulling her to face him. She was crying. "What's wrong?" he asked confused.

"Who was that girl?" Napoleon looked at her testingly.

"It was just a girl"

"So now your banging random girls?"

"I don't need to justify myself to you" Napoleon said a bit angrily. "Damn, your shagging a new guy every month. And I can't shag just one girl?" his anger was getting the better of him "How's Preston? Everything going well with you two? When's the wedding? I hope I'm invited"

"I was wrong about you Napoleon Thomas O'Connell"

"Oooo, using the full name now" Napoleon said sarcastically.

"Your a real jerk you know that?" She said a bit hurt and walking away.

"Yeah! well the world doesn't revolve around you princess" he yelled after her. He stood on the street for a few minutes watching her retreating back. This wasn't his fault he told himself, besides she had many boyfriends and now that he slept with a girl she acts like he's not supposed to. How come she could have all the fun and he can't? He didn't really like the girl in his flat anyway, he just wanted someone to help him forget about Nikki. That didn't seam like it would be a problem now, she probably hates him now anyway. He walked back to his flat to see the girl he was with wearing one of his Sex Pistols shirt and making some food on the stove. He really wasn't in the mood to have anyone around him.

"Hi" he said when she turned towards him.

"Hi sexy" she said seductively. The girl realized that Napoleon seamed a bit flustered. "You okay?"

Napoleon wasn't going to tell the girl at first but then figured what the hell, so he explained his situation with Nikki and how he really wanted to be with her.

"I see..." the girl said. "Well someone once told me that if you never said anything, people always assume the worst."

After a very long moment of silence were Napoleon seamed to be deep in thought he said "I don't get it"

"You need to tell her"

Napoleon's heard this before, but it wouldn't happen. he just wanted to be alone right now.

"Um.. well.. I don't mean to sound rude but what's your name again?" he asked. This obviously offended her but she kept her cool.

"Melissa" she stated.

"Ah, yes. Well _Melissa, _again I don't mean to seam rude but I'm running low on cash and I was wondering if I have to pay for this? Because if so-"

He never got to finish his sentence because Melissa slapped Napoleon hard across the face, collected her things and left his flat. _'This day can't get any worse'_ he thought to himself.Just them the food Melissa was cooking caught fire. _'Bloody Hell'

* * *

_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to Ms. Rowling. Anything you recognise is probably a coinicidance, but if you have any questions feel free to ask.

* * *

Nikki looked around searching for that familiar face. Every time she went to one of these boring Ministry dinner things, he was always here to make things more enjoyable. She knew she was wrong, she dated guys why couldn't he do the same with girls? It's not like they were dating. There he was. She spotted him. He was laughing with Harry.

"Hey sweetheart" said a voice behind her.

Nikki turned around to see Sirius. "Hey daddy"

"Are you okay? You haven't seamed like yourself lately"

"I'm just a little confused, that's all" she said with a far off look in her eyes.

Sirius stared at her trying to read her and analyzing his words. "I know that nothing will ever happen between you and Harry"

Nikki looked at him. He didn't seam mad, and she was happy that he had finally admitted that.

"And, well, Napoleon is a good guy"

"Yeah he is" He kissed her on the forehead and left to go see some important people. She watched as he walked away. He was a great dad.

"Hey there" came a voice behind her. She turned around to see Napoleon.

"Hey" she said quietly.

"How are you?" he asked.

She stared at the floor, she missed not having him to talk to. "I'm sorry"

"Me too"

"You didn't do anything, it was me I was.. just-"

"Don't worry about it, lets get some food"

"Okay"

* * *

"So when's the wedding?" Napoleon asked.

"I told him no" Nikki told him.

Napoleon was shocked, "Wow, that was a very big ring I figured you'd say yes"

Nikki gave Napoleon a deathly glare. "I don't care about the ring, Preston just wasn't the right guy."

"Alright"

Napoleon only saw Nikki a few times in the last few weeks, he had been trying to avoid her. But when they were together, things weren't the way they used to be. They were friends but not like before. Nikki was ready to forgive and forget, but Napoleon didn't think that possible. He was tired of being there for her and getting nothing in return, he knew he would have to get over her, but he just didn't see the point in spending so much time with her. When he was with her he wanted her to be his, so if he stopped hanging around with her then he wouldn't have to worry about falling in love with her. And Napoleon figured he'd have to explain this to her.

"Nikki, I've been thinking and I think that we should take a break, as friends" _jeez_ Napoleon thought, _it sounds like we're a couple breaking up._

This didn't shock Nikki. She had realized that he way a bit restricted since their fight a month ago. He was always a bit snappy and never happy, but she figured he was still mad and would soon get over it. But if that's what he wanted then...

"Okay, I understand" Nikki paid her bill and left the table. Napoleon looked at her retreating back, he was used to this sight of her. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness pull at his heart. Maybe tonight he would be able to breath or sleep for a while, maybe he wouldn't dream of her tonight.

* * *

She knocked again, louder. She heard him stumbling towards the door, then it was yanked open. Napoleon stood there bare-chested, his hair sticking up in all directions, his eyes still mostly shut. "Nikki?" he mumbled.

She hesitated "I can't sleep. I need to talk"

He exhaled, flapping his lips, and sagged against the door jamb. "What?...now?"

"Yeah"

"It's 2 in the morning I'm sure this can wait" he said while shutting the door, Nikki put his arm out and stopped him. A little more alertness came into his eyes.

"Please"

"You came all the way here to talk?"

"Please"

"Come in" he said stepping aside as she paced in. After he shut the door and faced her, she was pacing back and forth.

"Plan on wearing down my rug?"

She stopped pacing and looked at him. After a moment of her staring into his eyes and he doing the same, not knowing what was worrying her, she said "I'm in love"

Napoleon sagged his head. They were on semi-friend terms and that's not what he wanted to hear. He was still in love with her and he wanted to hear that she was deeply passionately in love with him, not that she was in love probably with that fella with all the money. He tried to clear his face of emotion, to pretend that her words didn't effect him. "Yeah?" was his response. He knew she wanted to vent her feeling of 'love' to him, he was her best friend.

"Yeah" she said confidently. "He's amazing" she started pacing again more talking to her self in this realization. Napoleon just looked on as she poured her heart out to him, all the while it was piercing him like a thousand stabbing knives."He's got this way about him and every time I'm around him I'm happy and I have this infinite joy. When I'm not with him I'm thinking of him, I'll be out with other guys and the entire time I'm wishing it was him. When other guys kiss me or hug me, sometimes I pretend its him hugging and kissing me. He's the first thing I think of when I wake and the last before I sleep. When there is 100 other people in the room, he makes me feel like I'm the only one. He looks at me as though I'm the only person he can see."

At this point she had tears in her eyes as she poured out her feelings, Napoleon felt like he himself would cry, she had no idea how much he wished this guy was him. "Even on my worst days, when I have no makeup on and I'm sick, my nose is red and my eyes puffy, he could still look at me and smile and tell me I'm beautiful. When I'm with him I feel safe and like nobody could hurt me." She stifled a laugh through her tears, "And he's so funny, he always knows how to make me laugh even on my worst days, he always makes me feel better." she paused and sighed. "And his face, he's got an amazing face"

Napoleon couldn't take it anymore, he didn't want to hear about some other guys perfections; everything he is not. "Enough!"

Nikki got closer to him and looked into his eyes. "The most amazing face" she repeated "His smile always lights up the room, and his eyes" she stifled her sigh, still staring into his eyes, holding his hands in hers and their faces about 6 inches apart. her voice just above a whisper "His eyes, you could get lost in them, their so full of-"

"Nikki! That's enough! I don't want to hear this! I don't want to hear that your in love with..with..who that money infested git?-"

"No"

"With who?" he yelled back stepping away a little.

"With you" she whispered. All anger inside Napoleon washed away. He stared into her eyes pleading with her that this was no joke.

"I love you Napoleon" She repeated a bit louder, staring at him. "I've loved you since the day I met you, I tried to convince myself that I just wanted to be friends, I dated all these guys to see if I'd fall for one of them, but none of them were you, none of them could make me feel the way you made me feel. All this time I was searching for my soul mate when he's been right in front of me." During her speech Napoleon just stared at her, loving the words coming out of her mouth. To her, the expression on his face was unreadable, "Please say something" she cried, At this point Napoleon grabbed her and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart he rested his forehead on hers, "It took you long enough" he said sarcastically. She smiled at him and they shared another kiss.

* * *

Alright I know it was a bit rushed, but I had other plans for this story I just never got around to fixing it. But maybe I'll redo it this summer. Thanks...leave a comment...


End file.
